Dan Vs.
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Breaking the Ice This move has two stages: *1 - Dan throw a limber forwards, which start causing a fire in place. *2 - After setting the flame, then stab the ground, causing the flame to explodes. If immediately fired, you can shoot out the limber opponent frozen. However, you can also freely aim your axe and fire at other opponents. The longer you hold the axe, the larger the resulting explosion will be when it is setting. Side B - Target Practice Dan hold on a paint ball gun and start shooting the opponent with paint rapidly. This move did minor knockback and 7 seconds. Opponents who get hit with the paint ball. The more ink that covers a foe the slower they will be. Up B - Elec-Pole Dan jump forward holding a Elec-Pole, shocking the opponents. If the opponent hit the pole tip, this electric the opponent majorly and led you jump father. If however Up B on the ground, you can hold the Elec-Pole as a item. The Elec-Pole can only used for shocking the opponent for 30 opponents and throwing the weapon away. Down B - VS. Howl Dan yell out a random opponent name. Once done, you gain more strength of the name opponent increases, making it more easily to KO a opponents. This move lasts you 15 seconds and only be reused for 10 seconds. However, you can change the opponents’s name during the 15 seconds and reset the timer if there more than one opponent. See VS. Howl Quotes: Here Final Smash - Mechanic Revenger Dan jump off the stage and reappear into his Mech-Car during the battle. When the Final begins, you’re extreme tall and has higher power with your attack. This goes on for 25 seconds, but can end prematurely if the player accidentally KOs the dragon (thou not losing a stock). KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon Dan VS. logo Victory Music Dan VS. intro Kirby Hat Dan's hair Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Dan VS. Category:The Hatchery Category:Starz Animation Category:The Hub Category:Male Category:Human Category:Adult Category:Anti Heros Category:Angry Characters Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:Empty Slot Winners (Elite Warriors) Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Text & Read Movesets Category:People who shout other people's names Category:So Much Nostalgia! Category:Jerk Category:Loveable Jerk Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:HubWorld Beatdown